jintyrailwayproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Wolf9400
Then, I'm putting you in charge... --The shadow of what used to be JRP's leader Wolf? Are you there? -Needlemouse Well, I haven't been able to get back onto chat yet because of my firewall, so I won't really be using your characters. --The raccoon of Cagliostro (talk) 12:03, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Well, I won't really use them since they aren't my property, but I will watch over them for you. --The raccoon of Cagliostro (talk) 02:55, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Well Wolf, today is the day I'm making my brief return. You won't have to wait too much longer for a conversation. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 14:39, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, bro. I had technical complications that prevented me from coming back. If you want, we can talk via talkpages. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 01:11, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Well, I have to use MonoBook since that's the only thing my firewall will allow, so I can't use the blog. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 02:14, December 26, 2012 (UTC) My firewall would prolly block it; it blocks social networking sites. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 02:36, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Wolf, I tried; it was blocked. I'm sorry, bro... --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 03:32, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Here it is: http://jintyrailwayproductions.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Ask_the_Raccoon --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 03:52, December 26, 2012 (UTC) I've returned. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 16:17, December 26, 2012 (UTC) I was, but while I was talking with Doom, my firewall (which had crashed previously) reawakened. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 19:26, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Oh... well, if you wanna talk, come to the forum. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 21:14, December 26, 2012 (UTC) On a side note, sexual TPs are no longer allowed; if we are found with anymore explicit content, Wikia will shut us down; Wikia Staff member Sannse informed me of this about a month ago. And don't worry; you had nothing to do with it; it was my fault. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 21:54, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Wolf, I've come back. If you wanna resume the TP, let's go ahead and do that. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 15:38, December 27, 2012 (UTC) TP resume?... --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 15:11, December 28, 2012 (UTC) I have returned. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 22:57, December 30, 2012 (UTC) I'm back. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 17:28, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Wolf, are you there? --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 15:29, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Shall we resume our TP? --Needlemouse (talk) 21:02, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Sure thing. Sorry I didn't respond; I was at a family gathering. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 23:46, January 20, 2013 (UTC) I don't hate you. I've been busy today. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 20:23, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Wolf? --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 03:23, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Oh thank God you answered... I hadn't heard from you for a while, and I got worried. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 01:46, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Hello? --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 12:24, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh, there you are. Shall we go to our forum? --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 20:56, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Okay then. Maybe some other day. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 00:38, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I see. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 01:05, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi Wolf. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 01:37, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey Wolf. I've noticed that you've been really quiet lately. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 21:48, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Oh? --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 22:44, February 12, 2013 (UTC) I'll pray for both her and you. I can't stand by while one of my friends contemplates suicide. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 14:10, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Wolf. How are you? --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 04:21, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Wolf seriously... can you come onto Jinty? =.= Knuckles the Echidna Lover (talk) 04:11, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey Wolf, you there? --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 22:45, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Wolf, I'm back. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 18:15, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Well, wait. Nix that; I'm doing some other stuff. But please wait for me on chat. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 20:05, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Wolf, please forgive me for what's going on in the chat room. Please leave a message if you get this one. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 02:08, April 3, 2013 (UTC) of course, you're both my brothers and i love you guys very much :) Someday my name and her's are going to be the same. (talk) 02:44, April 3, 2013 (UTC) May not be on tonight due to severe weather; I'm under a tornado watch and things are getting nasty. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 23:33, May 19, 2013 (UTC) I may not be on tonight for two reasons; 1. My mom will most likely make me go to church tonight. 2. The chats for all wikis seems to be experiencing technical difficulties. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 22:08, May 22, 2013 (UTC) I may not be on for a small portion of the night since I'm joining my dad in putting new flowers on some graves for Memorial Day, but I shall return as it is Friday night and I am no longer in school.. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 22:13, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about not being in chat Wolf; one of my sister's friends stopped by and I had to go see. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 02:33, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Wolf. If you get on today and I am not on, it is because I am at my relatives' home to make jerky. I'll be back later. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 13:14, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Wolf, I won't be on since my dad wants me to cut the grass, but I will be on afterwards. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 21:19, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Oh, that's fine Wolf. And I actually have to admit something; I'll be in the Wyoming wilderness for a little over a week starting Thursday, so I won't be on until maybe after July 1st. During that time, I'll be praying for you while I'm gone, and I would like you to pray for me too. http://needlemouse.hatenablog.com/entry/2013/06/20/121204 --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 03:17, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey Wolf, where've you been? I've been wanting to see you since I've returned from my trip. I prayed for you while I was on my trip and you and everyone else have been on my mind. I'm currently stuck in my home since my wisdom teeth have been pulled. If you're dealing with personal matters at the moment, I understand. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 13:30, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Currently decorating tree with family; I'll be on later. --'Chaoui C. ' 00:54, December 1, 2013 (UTC)